


Do you have a sign for that?

by EternalConfusion



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Inspired By Tumblr, Ponk | DropsByPonk-centric, the estate conflict was the best self contained arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalConfusion/pseuds/EternalConfusion
Summary: Purpled realizes that nobody ever actually claims land on the server, he immediately exploits this.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ponk | DropsByPonk, Grayson | Purpled & Ponk | DropsByPonk (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ponk | DropsByPonk & TommyInnit, ill kill you
Comments: 10
Kudos: 321





	Do you have a sign for that?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://creeperapologist.tumblr.com/post/640397575042842624/predictiontheory-purpled-ends-dreams-tyranny-by) tumblr post.

Purpled was fixing up his shop on Prime Path when he realized something. Nobody on the server ever claimed land, sure they lived there and _said_ it belonged to them. But there was never any paperwork involved. Purpled thought back to when he claimed a part of the Badlands using just a sign. He never faced any repercussions for it, so he could probably do it again.

Purpled ran out of his shop and headed straight for Ponks house. 

"PONK!" he shouted as he ran inside

"Purpled?" Ponk asked, surprised as he quickly turned around.

"Ponk," Purpled said out of breath, "Ponk, I know what we should do today."

"And what's that?"

"Claim the entire SMP."

Ponk stared at Purpled in shock for a few moments before shrugging.

"Yeah ok sounds like fun."

\---

Purpled and Ponk sat in a tree as they watched Dream and Tommy’s shouting match. Purpled thought it maybe had something to do with dicks? Maybe it was about the floating penis sign. Whatever, they were both just waiting for Dream to drop the line they needed.

"THIS IS MY SMP TOMMY. I MAKE THE RULES HERE."

Perfect.

"Are you sure about that?" Purpled called down from his vantage point.

Dream and Tommy both looked around, trying to find where the voice was coming from. Purpled jumped down from his tree, revealing himself.

"What do you mean, _am I sure about that_? I made this SMP Purpled." Dream said haughtily.

Purpled stared at Dream for a few seconds.

"Ok, but do you have a sign for that?" 

"Wh- huh- A SIGN?" Dream sputtered.

"Yeah like, did you ever write it down anywhere that it's your SMP?"

"Of course not! I created this world with my own two hands. Why would I need to write that on a sign? It's literally called _The Dream SMP_ "

"Well I don't know what you're talking about. This is the Purpled SMP."

"And Ponk!" Ponk shouted down from where he still sat in his tree.

"Fine," Purpled sighed, "The Purpled and Ponk SMP."

\---

Tommy and Dream stared at the mess of signs on the ground and trees. Tommy burst out laughing as Dream stared in shock.

“You can’t do that!” Dream shouted after almost a minute of staring at the signs in silence, “That's not how claiming things works, this isn’t something you can do!”

Purpled stared at Dream for a few seconds.

“Ok.”

“Well?” Dream put his hands on his hips.

“Where’s the sign that says I can’t?”

Dream's jaw visibly dropped behind his mask. Tommy collapsed onto the floor as he wheezed.

\---

This land is hereby claimed by Purpled **and Ponk**.

It shall henceforth be known as The Purpled **and Ponk** SMP.

**why are you using such fancy wording?**

So it looks more official, it's very important that they take us seriously

**ok! please stop leaving my name off signs :D**

Fineeeeee

Rules of The Purpled and Ponk SMP are as follows:

    1. No stealing (especially from Purpled)
    2. Pay all your taxes directly to Ponk or Purpled
    3. **No burning Ponk’s trees**
    4. Dont blow shit up its getting annoying
    5. No killing/stealing DogChamp **or Sacrifice**
    6. No editing these signs **unless you're Ponk**
    7. Stop having fucking wars for the love of god



This sign hereby declares that Dream is a little bitch boy

This sign hereby declares that Dream can’t make a sign to say that he owns the SMP

**This sign hereby declares that if you’re reading this you’re pretty cool** (unless you’re Dream)

prime sign prime when sign


End file.
